Insider
by hiddenmoonlyt
Summary: It's all over the school, and nothing will never not be. Puckleberry PuckxRachel Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Nurses Office

_**A/n: **_So, I've had this idea in my head for a while now. I've gotten it from multiple other fanfictions, so if you recognize something I probably got hints of an idea from those writers, which are all amazing! You can find them on my profile under 'favorite stories.' Hope you enjoy it.

_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Glee, Puck and Rachel would be together and Quinn would've dropped out by now. =) Lol. (I don't own glee.)

_**Insider**_

_Different situations bring out what is hidden from the world._

_~*~_

Phones buzzed to life throughout the William McKinley high school with incoming text messages, all from the same sender.

"_**W.M. Insider here with fresh, new news ready to spread the halls. Today, between 5**__**th**__** and 6**__**th**__** period, 'Puck' Puckerman, former varsity footballer and current gleek, had been charged with after school detention for the 'bullying' and 'unnecessary fighting' towards Finn Hudson. No one knows the cause of this fight at the moment, but sources tell us it could be because of a Ms. Rachel Berry. **_

_**Hudson fought back and gave Puckerman a 'fistful' of punches right back. Even though there were no charges against Hudson, for it was merrily 'self-defense,' he now sits in the nurses office nursing a sprained wrist along with a bunch of bruises up and down his body. While Puckerman nurses his bruises and scrapes as well in a different room. **_

_**As for this concerning Ms. Rachel Berry, no source can seem to find her at the moment. When we know, you will know. Keep inside the Insider. **_

_**--W.M. Insider"**_

~*~

The bed was soft against his sore muscles and bruised skin. His arm rested across his eyes; hiding the blinding glow of light above him. Only the sound of his deep, hesitant breath filled the room, having the foist drip water from time to time. _Man this sucks._

The room's quietness became interrupted from the cracking of the now opening door. _The nurse…_ He didn't bother to move, thinking that she would just tap him if she needed him. His eyes remained closed as the footsteps of the expected figure started getting closer before stopping.

"How are you, _Noah_." He jerked his arm away from his hazel eyes to meet with chocolate.

"_Berry_," he responded, having realization hit that she was the so called _nurse_ from before, 'What are you doing _here_?" He spoke with a disbelieving and almost hurtful tone.

"Do you not want me here?" she asked kneeling down to make eye level with him. He avoided her eyes looking for anything on the ground to look at instead, "I can leave if you don't want me here."

The hazel eyed boy lifted his eyes back to hers, hesitating to speak as an unknown feeling took over him, "Uhm," he said trying to remember what he was going to say, "No, I, uh, just meant what are you doing _here_, when Finn is in the next room?" he said moving his eye contact from her eyes to the ground and vise versa whenever he could.

Rachel relaxed herself in her spot in front of him, sighing, "Mercedes told me what happened," she whispered in a hurt voice, "You two are all over the _Insider_ too."

The sore boy groaned, flopping himself back onto the bed only to hiss at the sudden pain flowing up his back. The brunette raised herself lifting up and onto the bed slowly, "Thank you _Noah_."

Hazel met with chocolate holding their gazes before he broke the silence, "Not even you deserve something like that, Berry," he said averting his eyes to the ceiling.

The feel of a soft hand soothed the side of his face as it pushed to have him face her. Before he could register what was happening soft, pink lips connected with his own. The feel of her lips connected with him sent him a feeling that wasn't pain down his back, but a feeling that was unknown to him. The mo-hawked jock lifted him self slowly, pulling her up with him.

Rachel's hands found the hem of his shirt, lifting it ever so lightly to place her hands onto his tight stomach. Puck rested one hand on her cheek, the other holding him up for support. Rachel ran her hands up and down his back lightly as possible, feelings the swelling of his bruises, she pulled away shocked.

"Oh my gawd," she gasped lifting his shirt to look at the bruises, "what did Finn do to you?!"

Puck laughed lightly taking her hands into his, letting his shirt fall back down, "Nothing that I can't handle," he smirked, "I mean, he hurt himself more than he hurt me."

Rachel looked at him in confusion, trying to find out what could possibly be so funny about anyone being hurt. She looked down at their hands, smiling at the soft contact. Her chocolate eyes looked at him through her eyelashes, "Does it hurt?" she asked softly.

Puck looked offended, "I've had football wounds worse than these, and I've played with them, this is nothing," he said smirking, only to wince from the stretched muscles of his face.

"_Noah_!" she yelped in worry. Puck regained his composure, looking softly at her, surprising her that he could look so sweet.

"I'm fine, now that you're here." Rachel's eyes widened in surprise, "W-what?"

Puck smiled and leaned in to kiss her knowing that that was the only way to give her his answer that he could think of. Rachel, still confused, kissed him back as she raised one of her hands to rest in the end of his mo-hawk. Puck placed his hand at her waist, feeling the hem of her shirt. He slowly pulled away to look at the shirt, to notice that she was wearing jeans for the first time he's known her.

"The one day you pick to wear jeans and I _want_ you," he said smirking at her now reddening face. He leaned in to kiss her once again ignoring the fact that she still had the 'shocked' expression still on her lips. The room began to heat up as both of them got more and more into the other.

Puck began to slip his hands under her shirt, pulling it up as he raised his hands up her sides. The sound of the door clicking open pulled Rachel from Puck, having the hazel eyed boy linger where they disconnected. Slowly, now glaring, he turned to see the source of the _'disturbance,'_ only to find a very intruding Jacob Ben Israel standing there with wide eyes.

~*~

_**A/n: **_So… what do you think? Should I keep going? _**Review please!**_ =)


	2. The One Time

_**An: **_So, by the time I finished writing this, I had about 25+ views, and only a few reviews. I love reviews guys! It inspires me to write & update. I wants to thank _Addicted to Everything_ for being my first review! That review just about made my day- So I dedicate this chapter to you! (Another A/n at the end.)

_**A/n: **_I also just realized that I spelled "faucet" wrong in the first chapter… wow I feel special right now, lol.

_**Disclaimer: **_Okay, I found $43 and 23 cents in my room… is that enough to buy Glee?

_**Insider**_

_You just can't seem to have anything private in your life when you're the main attraction._

~*~

Hazel and brown met with another pair of brown eyes. Shock filled the red, curly haired gossip as he took in the scene in front of him. The cool breeze from the opened door filled the air, hitting Rachel's exposed skin as she tried to will herself to move, failing horribly.

The red head continued to take in the scenes in front of him, looking from the exposed skin of Rachel's stomach, to the straddled – upright – position of her body over Puck's, to the hand placement of the mo-hawked jock's hands. He took mental note, _Insider is going to flip._

Jacob stood motionless taking it all in, watching as his lovely, irresistible, brunette women finally willed her hands from the back of his neck to his shoulders, "Jacob…" she said worryingly.

Glasses covered eyes turned to the still glaring Puckerman as he took his hand from the doorknob to the inside of his pockets, stopping at the sudden angered voice filling his head.

"What do you want Israel…" Jacob took a while before he realized it was Puck who was speaking to him, _I'm so screwed._

"I, uh-m, I just was going to, uh," he stumbled from word to word trying to fight the fear in the back of his mind.

Puck grew inpatient with the red head, and began slowly bringing his brunette goddess closer to him as the gossip walked backwards towards the door. "Uhm, I'll just talk to you later.." the stalker (lol) finished practically running from his glare, slamming the door behind him.

Puck turned back to his now shocked Jewish musical icon and pulled her closer, kissing her cheek. Rachel turned to him slowly from the reawakening of the kiss, "The gossip of the school just walked in on us…" she spoke worriedly.

Puck smirked, "and he knows if he tells anyone I'll hunt his ass down and rip his vocal chords out." He said smirking at her now calm face.

"That should really bug me-" she whispered resting her forehead against his, "but it doesn't," she finished opening her eyes to look into his deep hazel ones.

The jock smirked again, leaning his chin up to connect her lips to his without hesitation, finishing what they started.

~*~

"That was the bell, Noah," she whispered into his chest just loud enough for him to hear; clenching the blanket lying across his bare chest between her fingers.

Puck groaned, "Well this is new…"

Rachel lifted herself up onto her forearms looked down at him, still having his arm hooked around her hip, "What?" she asked innocently.

Puck closed his eyes, smirking, "This is the first time I've dreaded hearing the school bell," he reopened his eyes to a small smile falling upon him. He smirked back, leaning up to meet the already leaning girl, pressing their lips together.

Rachel smiled into the kiss before slowly pulling away, "Come on Noah, don't you have work?" she asked getting up searching for her discarded shirt.

"As much as I hate to say it, I guess you're right… because you know cleaning pools is _so_ much better than this…" he groaned following her example searching for his own shirt.

Rachel smirked at his groan reaching down for her shirt, putting it on over her head only to resurface to a pair of hazel eyes, making her jump slightly.

Puck grinned pushing her form into the door, grabbing the door handle in one hand and her waist in the other. He connected his lips with hers once more before beginning to open the door, "I'll expect a reward for my heroic acts," he grimaced.

Rachel let out her held in breathe, smiling as he took his hand from her waist to her hand, lacing their fingers together. The two walked out the nurse's office towards the door to the hall. Puck grabbed the door handle to the outside, squeezing their hands together before letting go and opening the door. Even though it was a mutual agreement between them, they both left in opposite direction of each other, frowning to themselves.

Rachel turned her head around, still walking towards the opposite end of the hall, to see the jock of her dreams doing the same exact thing to her. She turned quickly around, blushing, one arm holding the butterflies in her stomach from escaping while the other covered her smile. Thoughts of him filled her brain, blinding her path until reality struck her…. _Hard_.

She hit the floor, "Rachel!" yelped a familiar voice. Chocolate eyes looked up to the person she thumped into, "Wow, sorry Kurt, I should've looked where I was going," she said getting up with the help of Kurt's extended hand, using the other to rub the soreness of her backside.

"It's okay, but I just had to come find you to confirm this!" he said shoving his phone into her face.

Rachel opened her quenched eyes, seeing the photo and letter to go with it. Here eyes grew as big as plates as everything around her just seemed to stop.

~*~

_**A/n: **_So I realize this is super short, but that is just how this story is going to roll… I'm sorry. I tend to get better ideas when I know I don't have to write forty million pages just to update, plus you'd rather have updates once/twice a week then once a month right? I know I would. Plus with school and sports and band going on in my life this is all I can do at the moment, I'm sawy. I hope you enjoyed it anyways though. ;)

_**Review PLEASE!!!**_


	3. Everyone's to See

_**A/n:**_ Zomg guys!! It's nearly the end of Spring Break for me, and I just now got done with this chapter. Like I told you, it will remain short – don't hate me!! *cries* Anyways, I got this done thanks to all of your encouraging reviews & everything. So keep 'em coming! Also, I thought I'd say that I'm a very lucky girl because I got to see Owl City in concert last night!! Front row – VIP. I'm a very happy person at the moment because I went with my best friend; although, now I officially hate 8 year old girls… they are so annoying. *siiigh* Long story. Anyways I had a blast & it was totally amazing. :) Moving on, enjoy the story and don't forget to _**review**_ please!!

_**Disclaimer: **_April 13th… why are you taking so long to get here!! *cries*

_**Insider**_

_Privacy is never private when it comes to high school. Everyone knows that…_

~*~

Everything froze around her except her slow moving or her breathing and body. Wide, chocolate eyes looked onto the screen in the center of her fashion model friend. There showed a picture of her shirtless form straddled over a _very_ shirtless jock. He sat up holding her form closely to him. The memories of that moment, that hadn't even taken place fifteen minutes ago, began to flow through her memory.

"H-how… did they-" she tried thought back to that moment; there was no one in the room of when this happened, _no _one. Rachel grabbed the boy's phone, cradling it between her two hands, scrolling down underneath the picture.

'_**Welcome Back W.M. Insiders. As you remember, we reported today that Hudson and Puckerman - WMHS' star football players – had gotten into a brawl over, whom sources tell us, Ms. Rachel Berry. **_

_**No one was sure of if she was truly the reason for this fight, but with the evidence text to us recently I believe that the cat is out of the bag. As you see the picture entails that Ms. Berry is… expressing her thanks(?) to Puckerman. The source of the picture tells us he knows nothing more but that Puck expects a 'reward for his heroic acts.' **_

_**What will Rachel Berry do to reward his acts? And what 'acts' is she rewarding him with? You will know when we know, but for now stay inside with the W.M. Insider.**_

~*~

The sound of reoccurring opening and closing doors filled the halls, girls coming in and out of the bathroom before leaving for the comfort of their homes. The cool temperature of the toilet seat sent chills up and down her spin, her arms hugging her knees against her stomach. Dry tear stains marked her face as her breath scampered into any possible openings of her mouth to fill her nearly empty lungs.

The door creaked open after a long silence, indicating most of the girls had gone home. "Rachel?" a whispering voice filled the echoing, silent room. Rachel lifted her head up slowly from resting it across the tops of her knees. _Puck?_

Rachel connected her feet with the floor, slowly unlocking the stall and stepping out to the whispering form outside. _Finn…_

"Hey! Here you are." His voice was filled with a bit of a hop to it, "Glee has looked for you everywhere," he showed his dazzling grin.

"Here I am. What do you need?" she asked trying to keep her voice in check with her usual perkiness.

Finn stood there with a worried look on his face, "We have to practice our play list for regionals remember?" he asked thinking she must have hit her head or _something_. "We kind of need you to do that."

Rachel looked down at the floor. After everything that has happened today – going to Glee was the last thing she wanted to do, but regionals was a few weeks away and they really did need to work on their play list.

The lids of her eyes covered deep chocolate, hugging her form pushing the words out from the back of her throat, "I'm sorry-" she opened her eyes seeking anything but the figure in front of her eyes, "but I can't come today. I've been feeling sick all day… uhm- yeah, so I have to go," she shifted her feet and brushed past him stopping at the door before leaving, "Tell everyone at Glee I'm sorry."

Finn stood there slightly confused. _She looks fine to me, I wonder what's up?_ At this moment an earth shattering scream filled his ears as another girl entered and attack him with her bag, yelling for him to get out.

"I'm sorry!" he whined covering his head with his arms to block the, what felt like a, cement filled bag from colliding with his head as he ran out the door.

~*~

The brunette opened her car door to her daddy's car placing her bag in on the floor before settling herself in the passenger seat.

"Hello super star; how was your day?" Rachel took a deep breath, using her acting skills to change the look on her face to her normal preppy self, before turning to him.

"It was great daddy. Thanks for coming on short notice, Glee was canceled." She lied unknowingly to her father.

"Oh why's that?" he asked focused on the road in front of them.

"Mr. Shue wanted to make sure we don't strain our voices to much before regionals, nothing big," she lied behind her sincere smile. Her father nodded in response, understanding the logic behind it. Rachel's face dropped slightly turning back to her view out her window; she didn't like lying to either of her dads, but what was she suppose to tell them? That she was practically a porn star now? Everyone must have seen those pictures… _everyone_… Well at least everyone who has W.M Insider on there phone. Rachel's face dropped. _Everyone…_

She watched each crack in the sidewalk speed pass as the car made its way down the road. Unconsciously she lifted her gaze higher to watch the colors of the houses flash by her eyes. She raised her arm to the edge of the door, placing her chin in the palm on her hand. _What you must be doing right now…_

The duo pulled up into the drive way of their home, Rachel - knowing the routine – grabbed her tote bag and draped it over her shoulder before letting herself. She closed the door before making her way around the car to her daddy's window. The window already rolled down, he leaned out waiting for her to come to him.

"Thanks again daddy," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

He grinned up at her before looking towards the house and his smile turned to a confused look, pointing to the house, "Do you know him?"

Rachel turned, still crouched to the height of the window to see the figure sitting on the steps in front of her house. She straightened her form before stepping back to see her father's face in the car.

"Uhm, yeah… thanks again for the ride." Her father nodded before beginning to back out the drive way, yelling out the window, "Me and you dad with be out late tonight for my boss' dinner meeting. Be safe."

Rachel turned with soft eyes, "Okay, love you." Rachel turned back to the figure on the steps looking at her worried.

Rachel took a deep breath before working her way to the front porch steps, her hands in her back pockets. She reached the form on the stairs sitting down beside the form already there.

"Hey…" she whispered trying to smile.

"Hi…" they spoke back.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_**A/n: **_Soooo~ What do you think? I know cliff hangers, but I hope you still want to read! I don't know who I want the form on the steps to be, and I don't know what I want them talking about quite yet… so if you have any ideas please tell me! I'll start writing the next chapter next week, so keep ideas coming until then!

_**Review Please!!**_

[I loves yous Star & J. :)]


End file.
